the_world_of_cuisinefandomcom-20200215-history
Awakened Ingredient Race
Awakened Ingredients are beings that have been molded, twisted, or blessed by a higher power. Their aspects are heavily influenced by the nature of how they came to be, whether blessed by some celestial, cursed by a powerful fiend, or as a result of some mad chef’s experimentation. They are typically a type of raw vegetable, produce, or fully cooked dish that has become entwined with magical essence to create a sentient humanoid figure. Hunted by Society Ingredients have a hard time having a normal life. Due to their nature they are often considered less than by other folk and even hunted down as delicacies by those with more eccentric palates. Ingredients tend to lead solitary lives, but when a few of them find each other they tend to form nomadic tribes that travel across the land, not settling down in any single place for too long lest they are found and hunted down. Hybrid Visage As they are so often hunted down, Ingredients have short life expectancy, however it is said that the older an ingredient grows the more their form resembles common humanoid forms, which makes it easier for them to blend in with the common folk in towns and society. Although when pushed, they are able to revert to their original form and become mightier than ever. Ingredient Names Ingredients come in all shapes and sizes, and their names usually reflect their food-based nature. Ingredient Traits Ingredient Characters have the following traits: * Ability Score Increase - Your Strength score increases by 2. * Alignment - Ingredients come in all alignments. * Size - Ingredients can be any range of height and weight, but grow one size when in their fully transformed form. * Innate Strength ''- For the purposes of carrying or moving objects, you are considered one size larger. * ''Natural Armor - Armor for your type is hard to come by and must be specially, usually magically, crafted. When not wearing armor, your AC is 13 + your Constitution or Dexterity modifier, whichever is higher. * Shapeshifter - As they mature, Ingredients gain the ability to assume a hybrid form between humanoid and their nature. You can use an action to shift from your humanoid hybrid form into your Full Transformation, a beastly representation of your original nature one size larger than your hybrid form. While in Full Transformation form, any equipment being worn or carried is transformed along with you and your stats change to match this new form. This full transformation lasts for a minute or ends early if your hitpoints fall to zero. This ability may be used 1/per long rest reverting back to humanoid hybrid form doesn’t count as a shift. Full Transformation - While fully transformed you gain the following: * You have Resistance to non-magical bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. * You have the ability to attack with Bite or Claw. * Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: finesse; reach 5 ft., one target, 1d8 piercing damage. * Claw: Melee Weapon Attack: finesse; reach 5 ft., one creature. 2d4 slashing damage Languages - Ingredients can speak common, and can communicate simple thoughts with plants as if using the Speak With Plants spell. Ingredients Subraces The Awakened Ingredient race is divided into two subraces, Savory and Sweet. These subraces each have a different effect on your hybrid form. Savory Ingredient Most ingredients are part of this subrace; they range from vegetables, dairy products, all the way to casseroles and living stew. * Ability Score Increase.''Your Dexterity score increases by 1. * ''Fresh Produce. Your hybrid form is susceptible to rotting, and as such, you have vulnerability to rot damage. You are however, resistant to radiant damage. Sweet Ingredient Some Ingredients are of the sweet variety; they can be living candy, sweet fruit, or some type of dessert. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Refrigerate After Opening. Your hybrid form is susceptible to hot temperatures, and as such, you have vulnerability to fire damage. You are however, resistant to cold damage. Category:Races